


Not what I expected

by KitsuneArashi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Miscommunication, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what I expected

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff that I wrote years ago for another fandom that I'm upcycling while looking to break writers block.
> 
> EDIT- I went through and modified this because I can't stand first person fics and I have no idea why I ever wrote them that way.

_Sometimes I wonder why I bother,_ Dean thought to bitterly to himself as he picked up another dirty sock from beside the hamper.

“Seriously Castiel, can’t you put your dirty clothes IN the hamper?” He mumbled under his breath while he carried the clothes to the washing machine, dumping them into it and adding the lemon scented detergent with a huff.

Glaring sullenly at the machine as he turned it on and it began to fill, Dean huffed again and left the room to have a quick shower before Cas got home and dragged him to yet another family dinner where he’d have to smile and pretend that he don’t want to tear Michael’s stupid tongue right out of his damned head.

Reaching the bathroom Dean noticed that yet again, Cas had left the toilet seat up and forgotten to clean his dark, almost black hair out of the drain at the bottom of the shower.

“Goddamn it Cas. How hard is it to put the seat back down when you’re done?” Dean yelled to the empty house.

Married life isn’t what Dean expected it to be, and they’d only been married a year. In that time, though, it’s like a whole new had Cas moved in.

He leaves the seat up, no matter how much Dean asks him not to, he never cleans the drain in the shower or the sink; his clothes are always left scattered around the bedroom floor- clean mixed with dirty. He watches Netflix with his brothers and they all leave empty chip packets and beer bottles lying around the living room for Dean to clean up the next day while Castiel’s at work, completely disregarding the fact that Dean works nights and doesn't have time to play maid to his husband.

And even with all of that, he still loved him. The way his hair falls in disarray no matter how he tries to tame it, the way his blue eyes sparkle when he’s happy, his laugh, his smile, his corny jokes.

“Dean?” Cas’ deep voice startles him and he snapped his head up to see his husband standing in the doorway with a bouquet of roses and the crooked grin that leaves him weak at the knees. “Why were you staring at the toilet like you wanted to kiss it senseless?”

“I kind of zoned out for a while.” Dean laughed, grinning at Castiel as he chuckled and entered the room.

“And what were you thinking about?” Cas asked, stepping forward to hand over the roses.

“About how married life isn’t what I thought it would be.” Dean replied, almost bitterly, as he remembered the way his thoughts had been all over the place. Taking in the tone, Castiel's face fell and he looked panicked.

“Dean, I’m sorry I forgot to clean the shower, and I’m sorry I always leave the seat up on the toilet, even since that time you came home from night shift and fell in and asked me to keep it down. I’ll put my dirty clothes in the hamper; hell I’ll even do all the laundry myself. We don’t have to go to dinner with my family because I know how much you hate sitting there with Michael and having to listen to his snide remarks. I won’t even have Gabe over to watch TV any more, I love you, please Dean, don't leave me.” Cas looked completely anguished when he finished.

“As much as I’d love you to do all these things, I’d really like to know what’s going through your head right now to make you look like I just killed your puppy.” Dean reached for his hands and led him to sit down in the bedroom so they weren’t having this conversation over the toilet.

“I just… I know I haven’t been the best husband, but Dean, I will work harder. I love you. Please don’t leave me.” Castiel hiccuped and looked away while Dean stared at him in confusion.

“Why do you think I’d leave you over some stupid chores?” He asked, completely baffled.

“I knew when you told me you loved me that I didn’t deserve it, and that one day you’d realize it too.” Cas looked down at his hands. “Dean, we… we can still be friend’s right? I couldn’t live without you in my life somehow.”

Dean couldn’t help it, he laughed. “No Cas, we can’t be friends.” He chuckled, sobering when a tear rolled down his husband's cheek.

“Anything to make you happy Dean.” Castiel muttered sadly. “I love you.”

“Silly Castiel. I love you too; I was never going to leave you.” Dean quickly, reaching for his husband's hand again before he could stand.

“But you said that married life wasn’t what you thought it would be and that we couldn’t be friends.” Cas looked so adorable with his brow furrowed in confusion and the tear stains still on his cheeks, trailing down to where his lips were pulled together in a pout.

“Of course not, you’re so much more to me than a friend.” Dean whispered as he leaned in to kiss his pout away. “I love you, Castiel Winchester and I always will.”


End file.
